Bad Day
by mamadoom823
Summary: I do not own any of the Gazette. *growl* AoiXUruhaXRuki Warnings: Language, 3 way Gaze Sex. Aoi is in one of his infamous moods and Ruki volunteers to come over and help Uruha find out why. Smutty oneshot I wrote for a friend having a bad day of her own.


Bad Day AoiXUruahXRuki

The door slammed closed behind Aoi as he left the rehearsal in a snit once again. His bandmates could only look at each other and wonder what the hell had pissed him off this time. All eyes eventually landed on the bands other guitarist, Uruha, who was also Aoi's lover. "Don't give me that look," the honey blonde said defensively. "I have no idea what that was all about either."  
"Then please go find out so we can get back to work," said Kai, the drummer and band leader.  
"I've tried asking him already. He's been in on of his moods all day."  
"Then we might as well call it quits for the day. Pack up and let's go. Uru chan, please do what you can." Kai asked as he left his drums and began to gather his paperwork.  
"Hai."  
Uruha put his guitar on it's stand and started looking for both his and Aoi's belongings. He was pretty sure he knew why his lover was in such a foul mood but he didn't want the others to find out. It wasn't his fault that Ruki seemed to single him out for fanservice during every live. He mentally went over Aoi's latest rants in his head as he searched the room for his missing key's. "Loose something?" Ruki asked, holding Uruha's keys in his hand.  
"Thanks, Ru," he said taking them.  
"So you want me to stop by later? Maybe I can help you figure out what's bugging Aoi."  
"Really? That would be great! Say, do you still have those bunny ears from the photo shoot?"  
"Uh, I think so. Why?"  
"Because, for some reason Aoi can't stop laughing when he sees you in them."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup. Just bring them with you please."  
"Alright. I'll see you in a little while."  
"Thanks."  
Uruha did a quick check to make sure he had everything before he left the studio and headed home. Let's see how long Aoi managed to stay in his current mood with Ruki in those ridiculous bunny ears. He smiled broadly as he pulled his car out into traffic humming along with the radio.  
At home he found Aoi had locked himself in the bedroom and was refusing to even talk to him. Hopefully Ruki didn't take too long before he came over. Uruha sighed as he went into the kitchen to make dinner in hopes of coaxing his ornery out of the bedroom before the vocalist arrived.  
He had made dinner and ended up eating by alone with the bedroom door still locked. He made up a plate for Aoi if he ever came out and started cleaning the kitchen. His hands were of course covered in dish water when there was a knock at the front door. "Hey Ruki, thanks for coming over," he said as he opened the door to let the shorter man in. Before the vocalist could enter there was a flash of brown streaking between his legs. "No Ren! Dammit kitty get back here. Sorry Ru, he's locked himself in the bedroom so go right on up. I have to catch Ren again."  
Ruki felt a little silly about wearing the ears but if it would help get the elder guitarist in a better mood he could grin and bear it. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes before heading upstairs to where he knew the bedroom was. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Aoi? Are you even awake in there? Come on, open the door already." There was a moment of silence and then the door opened.  
"Ruki, what are you?" he stopped midsentece when he saw the petite blonde standing before him. The rabbit ears on his head flopping back as he tilted his head to look Aoi in the eyes. He started laughing in spite of himself.  
"Oh my gods. Uruha was right about these stupid ears," he said and smiled at the now laughing raven. Aoi took one look at the innocent smile on the shorter mans face and couldn't resist kissing him. He had meant it to just be a quick little smooch of affection but when the vocalist squeaked and jumped away from him, well you know how it is. He captured the frightened little rabbit and kissed him soundly. Then he lifted the other in his arms and carried him to the bed. He droped him into the center and climbeb on top of him before he could scurry away. Without breaking the kiss he managed to remove the button down shirt and had almost gotten the pants off before he heard a noise behind him. "Better now?" Uruha asked as he saw his lover smiling.  
"Oh yeah. How'd you manage this babe?" he asked as he finished stripping the surprised vocalist.  
"It wasn't all that hard actually. Hell, he offered to come over and all I had to do was tell him those ears made you laugh. Now don't look at me like that Ruki. It's your own fault after all. There's only so much fanservice you can get away with," he said as he shed his own clothes before joining the others in bed. "I think you're a bit over dressed love."  
"Why don't you keep him busy while I fix that?" Aoi asked as he kissed the taller man before leaving the bed. He smiled as Uruha straddled the tiny vocalists chest and guided his cock past his plush lips. He rid himself of his clothes and grabbed a bottle of lube before getting back in bed. Uruha was letting out a few low moans as he fucked the vocalists mouth and Aoi was getting more turned on by the minute. All those times that their tiny vocalist had sexually harassed his lover hadn't really made him angry. Truthfully they had turned him on. Now not only was he getting to see some of his fantasies lived out he was part of them.  
Aoi drizzled some of the cold lube onto Ruki's cock, enjoying the involuntary twitches it made at the sensation. He spread the vocalists legs as wide as possible and knelt between them. He poured some more lube into his hands and stroked both the shorter mans cock and his own loosely in one hand. The other hand went to the others puckered entrance and he circled the area slowly teasing. He pressed two fingers past the tight ring and began thrusting them in time to his strokes. He scissored them a few times before adding a third finger. He finger fucked the tiny blonde as his lover began tensing up and crying out. He stopped stroking the cocks in his hand and leaned forward slightly. He fed all of the fingers from that hand into the taller mans ass at once. He pounded them into the prostate causing his lover to cum with a primal scream.  
Uruha collapsed on the bed, momentarily spent. He looked up at his raven haired lover with a smile. Aoi smiled back and blew him a kiss as he removed his fingers from the now dazed vocalist with a wet pop. He moved his straining cock to the slick entrance and pushed in to the hilt. He groaned as he felt the tight muscles squeezing around him, trying to force him out of the other. As Ruki began to regain his senses Aoi pulled out and slammed back into him. The guitarist plunged in and out repreatedly and smiled as he saw Uruha was watching him. Not only was the taller man watching but he was being thoroughly turned on by the sight of his lover fucking another man. His stroked his hardening cock as he lay there enjoying the show. "You look so fucking hot right now," Uruha said.  
"Like what you see huh?"  
"Oh yeah. Your little performance is making me so fucking hard."  
"Can't. Be. Helped. Babe. He's. So. Fucking. Tight. And. Hot," he said punctuating each word with a thrust.  
"Well what am I supposed to do about this," he pouted as he stroked himself.  
Aoi give him a wicked grin before he wrapped the vocalist in his arms and rolled them over. Now on his back he pulled his lover to him and whispered something in his ear. Uruha actually blushed at his words before nodding in agreement. He sat up and looked around for the discarded bottle of lube. Finding it he popped the top quickly and spread a generous amount on his hand and cock.  
He leaned over the small blonde who was now riding his lover. He bit lightly at the nape of his neck as he slid a finger in along side Aoi's cock. As the vocalist yelped at the added pressure Uruha bit harder and then suckled the stinging flesh. When he felt the tension leaving the other he added a second finger and finally a third. Once he was satisfied that the other was prepared he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. The feeling was unreal as he worked his shaft into the incredibly tight ass. Their positions caused the sensative undersides of both mens cocks to rub against each other. They began moving together and it wasn't long before one of their cocks found the tiny blondes prostate making him scream. The guitarists smiled at each other as they slammed into the sweet spot faster and faster. Aoi managed to work a hand in between himself and the now sobbing vocalist to find his cock. He stroked it in time to the rapid thrusts he and Uru were making. Ruki threw his head back as he came all over himself and the raven haired guitarist. His inner muscles clamped down even tighter than before on the cocks filling him. Aoi thrust up into him and with a massive groan spilled his seed deep inside the tight ass. The combination of clenching and twitching caused Uruha to cum as well. He pulled out with a wet slurping noise and collapsed onto his back again. Aoi pulled out as well and rolled the exhausted vocalist off him. He got up unsteadily and made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. When he returned to the bed he handed Uruha a damp towel and laughed as he took in Ruki's appearance. He was sound asleep on his side in the space between where he and Uruha slept. He had his own cum drying on his stomach as well as the mixture of Aoi's and Uruha's on his thighs. The funny part was that he had somehow managed to keep the rabbit ears on the whole time. Aoi couldn't resist the adorableness of it. He kissed the tiny vocalist on the forehead and used the second towel he had brought in, cleaning the smaller man off himself. 


End file.
